El Otro Rostro
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Dicen que hay una delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura. Un simple paso puede llevarte al otro lado sin que uno se de cuenta ¿Pero qué motiva a dar ese paso? ¿Qué es lo que nos provoca cometer actos que no van a nuestras personalidades?


Un rostro teñido de Sangre

**El Otro Rostro**

_Dicen que hay una delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura. Un simple paso puede llevarte al otro lado sin que uno se de cuenta ¿Pero qué motiva a dar ese paso? ¿Qué es lo que nos provoca cometer actos que no van a nuestras personalidades?_

_Talvez yo sea el claro ejemplo de eso y puedo afirmarles que es liberador. Olvidar las reglas de moralidad, dejarse llevar por los deseos mas escondidos del la mente y el alma ¿Pero por qué les digo esto? ¿Qué es lo que hice para cruzar la línea? Solo asesine a mi familia._

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? Talvez mi Nii-san pero el solo trato de descargar su odio sobre mi ¿Qué culpa tuve yo? ¡¿Por solo haber nacido?!Pero ahora quien mato a quien querido Nii-san?_

_Pero solo estoy divagando, la razón del porque lo hice es muy simple. Solo trate de ser más fuerte, para no escucharlos, para ignorarlos y concentrarme en él...él. Fue mi inspiración, mi motivación en todo, pero nada de lo que hacía llamaba su atención, hasta ahora._

_Fue accidental, no quise hacerlo pero ella me insultaba, me miraba con esos ojos de superioridad, como todos. Todos me miraban así. No lo soporte y por un momento mi mente se libero, no pensé solo deje que mi cuerpo actuara por si solo. Que maravillosa vista fue ver su rostro asombrado, sus ojos abiertos ante lo que le hice y como lentamente la sangre escurría de sus labios hasta su mentón y luego al suelo. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo como una marioneta a la cual se le cortan los hilos. Destroce su corazón de un solo golpe, fue un movimiento perfecto._

_Cuando comprendí lo que hice me aterre y pensé en gritar por ayuda pero una voz en mi mente me hizo callar. Me decía que lo que le hice se lo merecía por completo. No había hecho nada malo y no pude negar que estaba en lo correcto._

_Actué con rapidez y cargue con su cuerpo lo más lejos posible, cuando estuve lo más alejada hice lo posible por ocultar el rastro de mi acto. Rebane el cuerpo por completo y los trozos, los lance al bosque donde sabía que las criaturas devorarían todo._

_Mi mente estaba divida en dos, un lado me carcomía por dentro por lo que hice, pero el otro era tranquilo, susurrándome que todo estaría bien y poco a poco silenció al otro lado, como cuando uno estrangula a una persona lentamente. Poco a poco se van callando._

_No paso mucho tiempo hasta que notaron que desapareció, y como la pólvora al quemarse el rumor se extendió con una enfermiza rapidez, aunque talvez sea que yo ayude un poco._

_El próximo fue mi Nii-san, aunque no quería hacerlo de nuevo pero el se metió donde no debía. Creo que no se espero que lo superara y en poco estuvo en el suelo. No quise matarlo tan rápido, desee verlo sufrir primero. No quiero describirles lo que le hice, solo diré que tuve que quemar mi ropa por la cantidad de sangre que quedo en ella y por los trozos de carne que saltaron por el aire._

_Primero ella, luego mi Nii-san, poco a poco empecé a encontrarle un gusto por los asesinatos hacía mi familia. No me quede allí y uno por uno todos empezaron a morir, planee miles de formas de hacer cada muerte diferente a la anterior, algunos los hice mientras agonizaban, otros solos les di una muerte rápida._

_Solo quedo él, el hombre que me implanto esta semilla de odio en mi cuerpo, el causante de mi cruce a la locura. Entre al Dojo y allí estaba, esperándome, el muy desgraciado siempre supo lo que hice y no intento nada. Allí no supe quien estaba peor. Yo o él pero olvide eso por un momento. Solo me concentre en mi último acto._

_Peleamos sin descanso, allí pude ver de primera mano su gran poder pero no con solo eso se gana lo cual le demostré. Poco a poco mis golpes le afectaban y los suyos casi no me habían dado y cuando la oportunidad se dio, tome mi oportunidad. Destroce su ojo izquierdo, su grito de dolor fue tan gratificante que no aguante y perfore su otro ojo. Trato de defenderse pero ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre el cual ha confiando eternamente en sus ojos y ya no tenerlos?_

_En pocos minutos estuvo tendido en el suelo, arrastrándose por el suelo. Al verlo vi lo patético que era realmente y no pude contenerme, mi odio y frustración, los años de humillación e insultos. Todo lo descargue en patadas a su cuerpo, sus gritos y el crujir de sus huesos al romperse me impulsaba a seguir y seguir. No supe en que momento empecé a apuñalarlo, solo sabía que estaba matándolo._

_Cuando pare me di cuenta de mi acto, sería difícil ocultar lo que hice. Así que solo prendí fuego a todo. Salí con tranquilidad de ese lugar que nunca fue un hogar para mí, contemplado como el fuego se expandía devorando todo el lugar._

_Poco a poco me fui alejando, la noche ocultaba mi cuerpo y más cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, escurriendo la sangre de ese hombre de mi cuerpo. Pude escuchar a lo lejos campanas y como la gente salía de sus hogares para ver pero había llegado a donde quería._

_No tuve que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente por dentro, nuestras caras se encontraban tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, nublando mi mente. Pude escuchar decir mi nombre de sus labios y eso fue suficiente. Me lance a sus brazos y confesé todo. Lo abrace con fuerza manchándolo con la sangre de mi última victima._

_Pude ver en sus ojos el terror y la sorpresa, sabía me iba a odiar pero no me importo, estaba abrazándolo, ni el terrible olor de la sangre pudo esconder su olor natural. En algún momento el me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro que me entendía y me pedía perdón por no haberlo notado._

_Mi mundo cambio ese día, no solo había asesinado a toda mi familia, la persona que amaba no me odiaba y me dio un lugar donde quedarme. Como pudo el altero toda evidencia que pudiera demostrar que fui yo. Por fin supe lo que era ser amada, por fin deje lo que tanto me lastimaba. Sonrió mientras veo el tranquilo rostro de mi amante, mi novio. Uzumaki Naruto y ahora yo Hyuuga Hinata. Soy libre_


End file.
